Pillow Talk
Pillow Talk is a sword with a green energy beam for a blade featured in Bayonetta. It is one of the most powerful weapons in the game once fully charged. There is a small, white cat keychain attached to the pommel of the weapon. To charge to full power, hold down ( ) until the sword flashes twice. Jeanne's equivalent for Pillow Talk is Bloody Moon. In-Game Description "A vessel for the demonic being Mahavalrocana, said to have seduced women by whispering sweet nothings during their dreams, Pillow Talk has incredible angel killing power thanks to Rodin's conjuring abilities. The demonic power summoned from the portal at the weapon's hilt takes the form of a strangely glowing green blade of light capable of slicing foes cleanly in half." How to Obtain To unlock Pillow Talk, complete the game on Non-Stop climax, or you can enable it using the phone cheats in Chapter 2: Up, Up, Up, Up, Down, Down, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, A (X on PS3, B on Wii U, and Spacebar on PC). (note, these costs 1 million halos) Unique Traits Pillow Talk functions much in the same way as Shuraba, sharing its basic combos and animations, though it does slightly less damage in its "uncharged" form, and it cannot perform "proper" Wicked Weaves that are used by most other weapons. Bullet Climax: Bayonetta will spin with Pillow Talk outstretched, creating a whirlwind of green energy slashes that hit all adjacent enemies a few times in quick succession. This attack functions exactly the same as Shuraba's Bullet Climax. Charge Modifier: Bayonetta sheaths the Pillow Talk and then performs an Iaijutsu slash causing considerable damage to everything around her. The longer the is held the more powerful the strike becomes, with it having three levels of power. If charged fully, the Pillow Talk will become fully charged and erupt in a pillar of green energy that extends roughly three times its normal length. This "Charged" state will carry over to the next combo performed with the Pillow Talk, exponentially increasing the damage it deals and allowing it to rival and in some cases surpass even Rodin's damage hit for hit. All attacks made when the blade is "Charged" will count as Wicked Weaves. Unique Combos: will execute a series of spinning slashes. A variation of this combo will function in much the same way but ends in an upward vertical slash that will launch enemies into the air. If Pillow Talk is "Charged" while doing either of these two combos it will do enough damage to kill most enemies in the game from full health. Moonlight Massacre: Holding down causes Bayonetta to move the energy saber in a circular motion, drawing a demonic seal in the air in front of her. Pressing as she completes half the seal and the sword flares brightly for a moment will execute the Half Moon Slash, which sends a blade of energy along the ground in front of her. Pressing after the seal is fully drawn will execute the Full Moon Slash, where Bayonetta will thrust the blade downwards into the seal and send forth a massive green beam of energy. This attack functions exactly the same as Shuraba's Moonlight Massacre though it appears to do slightly more damage. Trivia * Pillow Talk is the sword of Waka, channeled through his flute of similar design, in the 2006 game Okami, which Hideki Kamiya created and worked on. It was one of the last games that Clover Studios made before being shut down by Capcom, and most of its employees going on to form Platinum Games. ** The Jupiter, the Bringer of Jollity, Angelic Hymns Gold LP, which is needed to unlock this weapon is a reference to Ayaka Hirahara, the singer of the theme song of Okami, "Reset", whose debut song is named "Jupiter". *** In fact, the music of Angelic Hymns Gold LP of Jupiter is actually an arranged BGM of Ms. Hirahara's "Jupiter". *** The actual song the Hymn is a reference to is an arrangement by the name of Jupiter, Bringer of Jollity, which was conducted by Gustav Holst * Pillow Talk's handle looks like a wooden flute, further reinforcing the reference to Waka's sword. * Mahavirocana, mentioned in the weapon's description, can refer to the king of all Ashura mentioned in the Chāndogya Upaniṣad, the lowest tier of Hindu deities who were often ruled by vice and materialistic pleasures. In Buddhist pantheons, he is the Buddha representing the transience and ephemerality of all existence. ** In addition, both Shuraba's and Pillow Talk's backstories are a play on each other, as both weapons contain Ashura, with Pillow Talk being "king". * Its name is slang for intimate (and usually post-coital) conversation between lovers. * As Waka is based on a real and mythical historical figure, being that of samurai Minamoto no Yoshitsune so is his weapon Pillow Talk; according to legend regarding Yoshitsune's youth, he was trained in the martial and magical arts by the tengu of Mt. Hiei, and upon his completion of their teachings, they gifted to him a sword that would eventually become known as the Ima no Tsurugi, which was alleged to have been unveiled to him in a magical flash of light. While some sources state that this blade was but a dagger sized sword, popular and modern depictions of the sword sometimes portray it as a lightsaber in artistic depiction to its fantastical and supernatural origins. ** Being related with a demon of seduction and romance may also tie into a further legend of Yoshitsune; depictions of his appearance were said to have been delicate and somewhat feminine, but graceful and so attractive that post his victories of the Genpei Wars women swooned and crowded in the streets for his affection. Being that Mahavirocana is an asura, however, this also highlights on the more tragic and sorrowful half of his life, where he, his family, and his companions were forced into exile as political fugitives by his own brother Yorotomo for having gained the favor of the Emperor of Japan and indirectly showcased an obstacle to his brother in his rise to the throne of Shogun. **Included with transformation and secret identities amongst high school days, the weapon's source of energy coming from the moon, and how both she and Bayonetta are the remnants of a long lost civilization of magic related to the moon, also reference popular Mahou shojo anime and manga series, Sailor Moon. * The Bullet Climax with an uncharged Pillow Talk can still hit enemies in Wicked Weave-Only Alfheims. =Navigation= fr:Séduction Category:Weapons Category:Bayonetta Weapons Category:Bayonetta Category:Bayonetta's Weapons